


You Are The Best, Steve McGarrett:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny with a gift for his birthday, What does the blond say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are The Best, Steve McGarrett:

*Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny with a gift for his birthday, What does the blond say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams always is looking forward to his birthdays, But, That year, He wasn’t, Cause it was the first the one without his brother, Matthew “Matt” Williams. He is sad, & angry that he won’t be there.

 

Danny knew that he wasn’t in the best of moods lately, He apologized to his ohana for his attitude, & promised to take them to dinner. Then, He went to find his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett. The Loudmouth Detective wants to make things right between them.

 

Steve knew not to take things personally, He found the perfect gift, & can’t wait to see Danny’s reaction. **“I love him ** _so_** much”** , he thought to himself, as he waited for the blond to come to him. He prepared everything for Danny’s special night.

 

Danny came to the former seal, & just cuddled, & snuggled up to him, as Steve led him over the couch, where Danny apologized over, & over again for the way that he reacted. Steve told him that’s okay, & he forgave him.

 

The Hunky Five-O Brunette handed him his present, Danny said with emotion, “Thank you, You are the best, Steve McGarrett”, After he opened it, & revealed a photo of him, & Matt as kids. They kissed, & hugged, as they relaxed for awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
